The faithweaver
by CruelMan
Summary: Hinata longed for the day the Uchiha came to slice a kunai through her throat. That day she would finally be free. Inspired by Tangled. AU. Shameless smut. (sasuhina).


Pearlescent eyes contrasted sharply against the dark streaks of hair, the strange hue of colors mocking her cursed existence.

Hinata Hyuga stared at herself in the mirror with a small frown, the crown atop her head shimmering under the last rays of sun. It was a pretty little thing fit for a princess and yet the weight it carried was a heavy burden.

The raven was not the last of her clan but she certainly was the _last_ of her kind.

A clairvoyant, a faithweaver locked up by her own people in a golden cage. Hinata Hyuga was nothing but a prestigious weapon used to overthrow other clans with her powers, an unstoppable force for anyone who wielded her. Yet, she knew the time would come that even her own clan would tire of her. It was evident in the way the servants greeted her and the way they spoke behind her back.

 _Traitor._

 _Coward._

The more they wanted from her the more she would struggle. With every death she became less obedient, learned how to defy them.

Nimble fingers slipped the crown from her hair and put it on the dresser in front of her.

Oh yes, she had once upon an ashen moon seen the visions, just once and never again. The many plans her clan had in store for her, pale flesh chained to a blood stained bed as prestigious Hyuga men had their way with her. Spilling seed inside of the clairvoyant before the next man entered. The clan needed an heir to mold to their will and they would stop at nothing to get her stomach swelling with a child. A child that would be taken away at birth, turned into a monster. It had left her crying for weeks upon end. To think her own father would betray her like that. Turning a blind eye as she would be raped again and again until a seed took root. It had felt so real back then, her body had ached all over.

Faith however, had long since changed.

The moment the Hyuga decided to attack the Uchiha she started having different visions, they came to her clear as day. Attacking the Uchiha was a fatal mistake and one she did not dare to warn her clan about.

Slowly she opened the balcony doors and stood at its rail, gazing upon the distant lands. He would come to kill her...red and black patterns had haunted her mind for months now. He would come for her, all muscles and raw strength.

 _It was her best kept secret._

Hinata longed for the day the Uchiha came to slice a kunai through her throat. That day she would finally be free. The Hyuga would be defeated, diminished to a fraction of what they were now. Hanabi would live and take control of the clan. Leading them towards a brighter future. That thought alone was enough to put her mind to rest. The world would change with her death, it would bloom again. It would prosper.

When death came for her she would not struggle.

All her life had she lived inside this spacious room and the lonely palace halls. She could only imagine the feeling of the grassy fields between her toes or the harsh rain upon her skin.  
Hinata was never going to enjoy life to the fullest, she was drained again and again for information on the enemy, " _Give your clan a tactic advantage Hinata, what if Neji-sama got killed in battle!?_ "

The interrogation would go on and on and on until her eyes hurt and her lips would bleed from biting them in frustration.  
No, Hinata Hyuga would never live life to the fullest, but she could dream.

Locking the balcony doors firmly behind her, Hinata made her way towards the bed. The covers soft against her pale skin as she settled her head on a pillow. At this hour no one would be awake and with a slight blush she picked up a book from underneath her pillow. Nobody would indulge her in the throes of love, nobody but herself. She was after all an object and not a person to her clan. So she read romance novels that had her thighs quivering in anticipation and her heart throb when the main character had gotten hurt.

She activated her Byakugan, making sure nobody would sneak up towards her room before her fingertips roamed over her thin nightgown, slipping them past the waistband of her underwear. After the vivid imagery of the prestigious Hyuga men she wanted nothing to do with the subjects of passion, but here in the secluded covers of her bed Hinata felt save to explore. She had dreamed about a knight in shining armor to rescue her from her tower, much like all the fantasy books she had read and yet, a faithweaver could not love. Nobody would save her, she was an object meant to be used and when she had gotten rusty around the edges, when her cracks would show, they would discard her.

Her fingers roamed through her slippery folds as her cheeks heat up. The main character of her book had a secret rendezvous with her lover, a forbidden love. A subject that had Hinata's heart swoon. She was a hopeless romantic and often let her fingers dance when the main characters went at it like animals.

Just as her finger was about to slip inside her, a soft breeze entered the room through her open balcony doors, feeling cool against her hot cheeks. Doors she had locked firmly behind her barely an hour ago. In an instant her Byakugan was activated, frantically scanning the spacious room for anyone who could have entered. The place was a fortress, no one could enter without being seen.

Unless…"U-Uchiha-s-san...H-have you come to kill me?"

Her heart beat rapidly against the confinements of her chest, it was too soon. This was not right, the silence was unsettling. She clutched the covers closer to her body.

White eyes kept scanning the environment but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Gathering her courage she willed her body out of bed but before her foot could touch the marbled floor a large hand around her throat pressed her back on the mattress.

Frantically her limbs struggled, gone was her acceptance of death as her body opted for life. A weight settled atop her, hips pressing against her own, she stilled as cold fear gripped her heart. Calloused fingers roughly lifted her chin and she stared into the red eyes of the Uchiha.

 _Sharingan._

An awkward silence passed between them as her attacker regarded her heated cheeks and the smell of arousal that still lingered in the air. He spoke before she could comment.

"Hn. For someone who can see parts of the future I'm a little disappointed that there was no extra security taken to protect the Hyuga treasure.." His voice was smooth but low. "I was expecting to take an old hag, not a young.." His eyes roved over her thin nightgown. "woman.."

The cold metal of a kunai replaced the tight grip of his hand and Hinata swallowed thickly. This would set her free, it was all she ever wanted. Death was not her enemy, the world would bloom again. Words that played like a mantra in her head lost their meaning as the man above her added pressure to the knife. She could feel her skin break under the Uchiha's crazed grin. She did not want to die, there had to be another way. "P-Please." The unbidden words spilled out of her mouth. "I d-don't want to die." Her hand gripped his forearm softly, begging.

"Hn. Begging won't help you seer..." Red eyes regarded her for a second longer before his nose breathed in the air around them. Lips turned into a wicked grin that had Hinata swallow hard. His free hand moved to the fingers that gripped his arm, slowly bringing them to his mouth as he tasted her. Sucking her fingers with his tongue. A hot breath of air escaped the clairvoyant's lips as she locked eyes with his. He was mocking her, the caged bird. His hips involuntarily pressed closer, creating a delicious friction against her damp core.

An unexpected blow to his nose had him tumbling back.

In a moment of pure panic Hinata had managed to grab her romance novel and hit him hard in the face. She wasted no time to scramble further on the bed, all the way to the other side of the room. Uchiha Sasuke however, while taken off guard, had endured far worse situations than getting a romance novel to the face. He recovered quickly and wasted no time in chasing after her. She hurled items at him in a weak attempt to defend herself, all which he avoided with practiced ease. He was on top of her in a second, sending both of them tumbling to the ground as Hinata let out a shriek of horror. Long pale arms pushed heavily against his chest.

"A romance novel..really Hyuga?" His voice was husky and hinted at amusement. His hand reached for the kunai strapped to his thigh, he would end this now. No need to take risks and get caught. His mission was simple, knock her out, bring her to the clan and be rid of her. He had already been... _distracted enough.._

Just before he could strike the squirming woman he felt the tiniest bit of movement against his chest.

" _Gentle fist."_

The whisper resonated loudly through the now ruined room and he felt all of his energy drain from him.  
His muscles locked as he collapsed on top of her.

"I did n-not think this through." Hinata all but gasped as the man nearly crushed her. With all the strength she could muster she pushed him off of her.

"What. Did. You. Do. Seer?!" Oh, he was livid now, struggling hard against her special abilities.

The horror of what had just transpired between them completely forgotten, Hinata started to pace in front of him, now that the Uchiha was paralyzed what would she do? He was destined to kill her and she had just defied faith. "If I get out of these invisible bonds Hyuga, I will make sure you'll get a slow and painful death!" He continued to vocalize the things he'd do to her, the way he would cut her into pieces so her clan would never find her body. All the while Hinata kept pacing, what now?

The soft outside breeze provided her comfort as she remembered the now open balcony doors. She stared once more at the distant lands she longed to explore and an idea planted itself inside her brain.

 _Live life, if only briefly_.

The sharingan user could get into the palace unseen, certainly he could slip out unnoticed as well.

"U-Uchiha-san, I h-have a p-proposition for you." Her bravado was wavering with each word that she spoke, cowering under the man's hard glare.  
"I want you to help me get out of the palace and show me the outside world." He smirked at that.

"And why would I do that?"

"I-I am aware y-you want something in return Uchiha-san, therefore if you g-guide me...I'll..I'll grant you three v-visions. You may choose what you want to know, your o-own future or that of someone else."

Sasuke stilled at that before he replied. "If you wanted to leave the palace so badly, why not just go?"

A soft smile came to her lips that was not quite meeting the sadness in her eyes. She squatted before his limp body before plopping down onto the ground to sit beside him.

"U-Uchiha san, if I left this palace unseen the hounds would be upon me within the hour. I don't know anything about survival or how to a-avoid them. They would drag me back and throw me in a cell. Or worse, I could be captured by a rivaling clan, a slave trader..." The Faithweaver would be hunted wherever she would go. "I have seen my faith if I decide to leave by myself, the Hyuga are my best outcome." A finger absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, the girl completely oblivious to her actions as she continued. "You're a trained assassin Uchiha-san, you're capable of survival. T-take me with you if only for a few days."

Oh the wicked gears in his mind were spinning, the girl had no idea what he had in store for her. He was never meant to kill her in the first place, he would never betray his clan like that. She would come willingly and he would get something out of it in return. Sure the journey would take him longer with her conscious, but a glimpse into his own future… Once she was in the clutches of the clan elders they would never allow him to use her for his personal gain.

Besides, now that he had gotten distracted by her body, now that he had a taste of her...he wanted more. He could have her whenever he wanted, find a nice little secluded spot and drive himself home. He could corrupt her, make her crave his touches. His groin tightened at the thought.

"I accept."

* * *

 **This was pooped out in an hour or so because it had been on my mind for quite a while. It's inspired by a lot of stories on this site.  
**

 **There will most likely be a lot of grammar errors and formatting issues but please bare with me.**

 **Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
